Power semiconductor modules used as power conversion devices controlling electric equipment such as motors are subjected to a shipment screening test in manufacturing steps. The shipment screening test includes, for example, a voltage application test at a room temperature (25° C.) referred to as a cold bias stability (CBS) test (see Patent Document 1).